1000 Percent Advanced Love
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: A celebration to my 1 year as a Fanfiction Writer! May wins tickets for herself and Ash to go to a concert, and they plan it as a date? Will it be successful? Post-Seeing is Believing.


**And now, a pathetic excuse for me to write an anniversary one-shot. Since I knew that I couldn't submit my entry on time for the contest and my anniversary, I decided to let this thing go for a spin. This universe is in "Seeing is Believing", so I will be referring to things from there to here...yeah. For ages, Ash is 16 at this point, May is 15 and the rest, figure out, it's basically adding 5 years to their current ages as displayed. Let's get started!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon, and I don't own the song used here, 1000% Love. That comes from "Uta No Prince Sama".**

* * *

**1000% Advanced Love:**

* * *

_**Petalburg City:**_

May was at a laptop, where she was scouring over the screen and Internet to find the opportunity to get tickets for a concert. They were called "The Diamond Pearl Princes". They were a new band that were targeted towards the female demographic, and May just knew she had to have a ticket, since she pretty much adored and loved them, along with their music. She had stayed up all night just trying to get the tickets. As a result, we see her clicking freely, along with a tired expression on her face.

"Must...get...tick...et..."

She soon shortly fell asleep, where her face landed on the keyboard, getting some sleep, or, catching up on the lack of sleep.

"Mmm...Might be nice if Ash took me to the concert, you know, as a date? Huh, he's still just a-"

Suddenly, May's pokegear went off, causing her to leap at it and take it off the desk and answer the person.

"Hello?"

Another female voice was on the line.

"May! They're about to sell!"

"How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter! Prepare it, now!"

May nodded, slamming the pokegear off, and resuming activity on her laptop. As she got to a certain website, a number was rapidly counting down.

"10000 tickets left!"

She slammed down on the keys, looking quite distressed as the email was sent. Soon, in about five minutes later, a new email appeared in her computer, delivering a message to her:

* * *

_CONGRATULATIONS! You have won 2 tickets to the Diamond Pearl Princes Concert! Please follow link to claim your tickets and location details._

* * *

As May looked over the email, she became ecstatic, wiggling around in her seat and cheering to the heavens. She then opened a new tab, opening the Facebook equivalent for Pokémon, Pokeface, where she started writing a status update.

"Guys, I got 2 tickets! What about you?"

After she posted it, she had many responses, all the same answer.

"Yeah! We can all go, and still have a date!"

May smiled, picking up her pokegear and calling her boyfriend.

* * *

_**Back in Pallet Town:**_

Ash was in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew that he had to take his girlfriend out for a date, but he didn't know what it would be. A movie? Too cheesy. Dinner? Not many restaurants in Pallet, they wouldn't enjoy it if they both went a longer distance. He turned his head to look at a yellow electric mouse next to him.

"What do you think Pikachu?"

The Pikachu just crossed his arms.

"Pika pika."

"Yeah...I guess I shouldn't be asking you either."

Suddenly, Ash felt his Pokegear ring, so he pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID.

"Heh...speak of the devil."

As he picked it up, he got out of his bed.

"Hey May."

Ash's ears were suddenly met with an ear-piercing scream from the other end.

"Ash! I just won two tickets to the Diamond Pearl Princes concert! They appear today!"

Ash then had a stroke of genius.

"May! You want a date there?"

"Of course! So far, I can only see a stop in Viridian City closest to you. I'll see you thenI guess! Oh! And this is also a group date, just to be with our friends."

Ash just got a small look of disappointment on his face.

"Wait, why with our friends? I thought you wanted our date to be a private thing."

"C'mon, we all only have tickets for that one concert. Nowhere else."

Ash rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat.

"Alright, group date, but we can still kiss right?"

May just giggled.

"Still a bit clueless. I will see you tonight!"

As the connections dropped, they hung up, and Ash looked at his closet.

"What do I wear?"

* * *

_**Later, Viridian City, 7:45, Concert begins in 15 mins:**_

Ash had his Hoenn Journey Outfit on, so when he reached the plaza, it was packed, mostly with girls and with some males, which was a little out of place.

"Ash!"

He turned around, only to be tackled into a big by a girl with a familiar red bandana on her head.

"Heh. May! You got here!"

The two laughed for a little bit, before getting up, and making Ash see what her new shirt was.

"It's a Diamond Pearl Prince T-shirt!"

In the middle was a diamond, which was encased by a pearl, displaying the band's symbol. Inside that symbol were an Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin's Sky Forme, and Manaphy all Playing an instrument or with a microphone.

"Interesting."

"Hey guys!"

As Ash looked behind May, he saw Misty, Dawn, Iris, Ashley, Lucy, and Harmonia all there as well, and wearing the same T-shirt as May.

"You girls must really like the band."

"We love them, right girls?"

As they started squealing over them, their respective boyfriends, Tracey, Kenny, Cilan, Drew, Brock, and Paul just groaned, adding a facepalm, all wishing for this to be over.

"On a date with your girlfriends?"

They all just nodded.

"Yeah, sad fact..."

Suddenly, someone started speaking over the microphone in the middle of the plaza.

"Ladies and gents, Diamond Pearl Princes!"

The girls then dragged their unfortunate boyfriends to the front of the stage, which was graciously done by the ticket offer, getting ready to watch them sing. A pokeball seal opened up, showing the members.

The first one was the lead singer, who was like an Arceus, a white trench coat, yellow shirt and pants, long silver hair, and a yellow ring on his back that was very similar to the one on the creation pokemon's body, where they dubbed him, Arc. The second member was like a Dialga. He had blue spiked hair, a coat that has the same diamond on Dialga's chest, appearing on his chest, a pair of silver and blue jeans, which made his name Dial. The third member was similar in Palkia's appearance, having two pearl like objects on the sides of his arms, a light rose tuxedo, and his long hair, but not as long as Arc's, pink. His name was Palk. Fourth member was more ominous and dark, having some dark tentacle like objects sprouting out his back, jet black with red highlighted spiky hair, and a gold and black jumpsuit for his clothing. He was known as Gira. The fifth member had smooth slicked back blue hair, wearing a trench coat and vest that was blue and had yellow dots all over the sleeves. He also had a pair of jeans, however, with a necklace that resembled the red nucleus of the Manaphy egg. That description was for Mana, and finally, we have Shay, a guy with spiked white hair, having a few green highlights, a red bandana around his neck, and a simple white tux.

"We are Diamond Pearl Princes, and here we go with our newest hit, 1000% Love!"

The music started up, making the audience hush up until they started singing.

* * *

***I'll be using a little of 'script formatting' for the song here***

_ALL: Feel our heart beat as it bursts with 1000 percent love! (HEY!)_

* * *

It suddenly got dim, as a number appeared in front of them, counting down.

* * *

_Arc: Are you ready?_

_Voice: 9_

_Dial: Are you ready?_

_Voice: 8_

_Palk: Are you ready?_

_Voice: 7,6,5_

_Gira: Are you ready?_

_Voice: 4_

_Mana: Are you ready?_

_Voice: 3_

_Shay: Are you ready?_

_Voice: 2,1_

* * *

The lights started flashing in various colors wildly, getting the audience excited, including the girlfriend just practically screaming, making thier boyfriends cover their ears.

* * *

_All: Hear our song!_

_Let's sing out our dreams! (Let's shout!)_

_I want you to see! (No doubt!)_

_Surely there's a way this story can reach a happy end_

_Shouting to the sky (Yes, Yes!)_

_You and I can fly _

_In this revolution (We are!)_

_Standing as one (STARISH!)_

_Our love can reach the stars! (Check it out!)_

* * *

The human Arceus and the Giratina first had the spotlight.

* * *

_Arc: My heart is racing when I think of your name _

_Gira: Oh baby. There's so much in me that I want to proclaim _

_Arc, Gira: Don't forget the choice is yours my princess_

_You'll be dizzy as I show my 1000 percent love_

* * *

The next spotlight went to the humanoid Manaphy and Dialga.

* * *

_Mana: I just know_

_Dial: What I crave_

_Mana: I'm falling for you_

_Dial: It's too soon_

_Mana: You'll be mine_

_Mana, Dial: We can't explain_

* * *

The Shaymin and Palkia then had the final spotlight.

* * *

_Palk: As we soar above the stars_

_Shay: You and I will never part_

_Palk: With a kiss_

_Shay: On the lips_

_Palk, Shay: We'll expand the world with this bursting song_

_Arc: 3,2,1...Yeah!_

* * *

The lights then started flashing in random colors, showing the group in one big array of colors.

* * *

_All: So let's dance!_

_Let's step in our dreams! (And shout!)_

_You are all I need! (No doubt!)_

_Shielding you from harm I'll hold you deeply within my arms_

_So let's make this last (Yes, Yes)_

_There's only one chance_

_In this revolution (We are!)_

_Standing as one (STARISH!)_

_Our love can reach the stars! (Check it out!)_

* * *

Suddenly, a bright flash of light shone over the entire Viridian Plaza.

* * *

_All: Feel our heart beat as it bursts with 1000 percent love!_

* * *

The crowd cheered, where Ash and May just looked at each other.

"So far so good."

"Wanna Kiss?"

May then went up to his lips, kissing each other, and both of them knew, it was still a date, but it was one of their best.

* * *

**Cheesy? Yes. It helps if you play the Group English Cover of the Song "1000% Love" by VATsukinoKei while you read the song parts. It is really an awesome song. Anyways, this has been my tribute to my one-year on fanfiction, so review, and I hope you enjoyed it! Now, I'll be posting my entry possibly today or tommorow, but I also have Empty Solitude's Alternate Ending to take care of. So, go check out Seeing is Believing or any of my other fics!**


End file.
